


Under thighs, and around shoulders

by wenw



Series: Back to back - KidLaw series [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Please Forgive me, first attempt in a really long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenw/pseuds/wenw
Summary: It's cold, and it's late at night and the couch really isn't all that bad. Short and simple domestic!kidlaw.





	Under thighs, and around shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in a really long time, im really rusty and also gotten worse at writing by a whole lot. nonetheless, hope you enjoy!

“Look, I don’t know what you’re expecting here,” Law answered the look that Kid gave him from their front door and brought his glass of alcohol to his lips. Kid eyed the clock above their television, slowly ticking its way to 2am. Shrugging of his coat and leaving it atop the hanger by the entrance, Kid shuffled his way to the bathroom.

He shed of his remaining clothes, the sickly, sweet scent of flowers followed suit and laid in a cluster by the corner of the toilet. With Christmas being right around the corner, his part time job at the florist kept him outside all day, enduring the freezing winter while arranging and delivering bouquets after bouquets, his long awaited shower warmed his frigid body.

With sweatpants and a shirt, he dragged another blanket off their bed and proceed back to the living room, his towel still hung around the back of his neck, soaking up the droplets of water dripping from his hair. He tapped on Law’s shoulder and signalled him to move to the side. Now in his seat, between the arm rest and Law, Kid drew his leg up and placed his arm around Law’s shoulder with the blanket comfortably draped around their form.

The television continued to drone on, neither of them were sure if they were actually paying attention. Law’s feet occasionally gave Kid a few heart attacks before he smirked and tucked them underneath Kid’s thigh, stealing what warmth the man had.

“I really don’t think alcohol and family dramas are gonna help you sleep earlier tonight.”

“I don’t have to sleep earlier, I’m off tomorrow.”

“Huh? Then what… why?”

Law lifted his head off Kid’s shoulder and looked back at the surprised ridden face, “Waiting for you, why else?”

 A sigh left Kid as he slumped back into the couch and Law adjusted himself back into comfort again. Kid’s hand on the other side of Law toyed with the cotton linen of his sleeve as the clock continued its count towards half past 3. A weak voice at the back of Kid’s mind reminded him of the early morning of work the next day, or rather in a couple of hours, at that thought, Kid let out a loud yawn.

“You have an early morning tomorrow, go to bed.”

“I would, but…”

Law raised his brow, “but?”

“I really don’t wanna move…”

Law chuckled and turned his attention back to the television. While Law watched the unfolding of family disputes on the TV, the clock hand had made its way to 4am and the drama rolled its ending credits. He took note of the way Kid’s head laid atop of his along with his calm and even breathing. Law felt for the remote underneath their blankets and turned the TV off. Carefully slipping Kid’s phone out of his pocket, Law unlocked it and checked for his alarm, only to find 5 different alarms set minutes before and after 7am.

Several soft chuckles from Law and protesting groans from Kid later, Law finally laid the other man down on the couch, head already moving to nuzzle further into the pillow. He really couldn’t look any more harmless.

And Law got into bed, all ready to fall asleep. A clean coat replaced the one on the hanger, and Kid’s toothbrush set with paste and make up ready on the bathroom counter.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
